This invention relates to a light gas tank with a safe inlet device, particularly to one not storing a large quantity of fuel gas to produce strong pressure in interior, and thus diminishing potent danger of explosion to a safe level.
A gas tank for cooking stored in a home may be well said a bomb possible to explode at any time, because of fuel in compressed state filled in the gas tank. And common gas tanks used in homes have the following disadvantages:
1. Inner pressure in a gas tank is very strong, so gas therein may flow out to cause an explosion, if the control valve is broken by some accident.
2. Gas in a gas tank may leak out if the control valve is not tightly closed up.